The vibration-damping or vibration-mitigating securing of assemblies in motor vehicles is well-known from the prior art. The fundamental problem is, firstly, that of achieving an arrangement which is highly stable in terms of positioning and securing reliability and, secondly, of, as far as possible, avoiding substantial freedom of transmission of vibration and force to other vehicle components. At the same time, issues arise regarding construction space and weight.
For example DE 40 29 228 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses an assembly mounting, in which a flexurally rigid crossmember is mounted on longitudinal members of the vehicle via rubber elements, wherein the assembly is secured via a centrally arranged, elastic assembly bearing.
DE 103 47 096 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses an assembly mounting, in which the actual assembly support (transmission mount) in a frame-like structure consists of a two-part crossmember and of separate mountings which are connected to the crossmember parts and are provided with elastic materials, for the securing to a vehicle frame or to the body.
Both structures mentioned above are relatively complicated.